The Consequence of Boredom
by SoNotObsessed.okMaybeALittle
Summary: Rory and Lorelai, along with eight other townies think that they are taking a lovely trip to London for the summer. Little do they know that their plane will crash and they will be stuck on an uncharted island with nothing but eachother...


Hi everybody!!! I'm really excited about this story but I'm kinda going off the cuff here, like I have nothing planned for this story, it just popped in my head and I decided to right it... so if anyone comes up with ideas while reading it, tell me and I'll take them into consideration. About my other two stories, I will update them sometime, I just grow bored of things sometimes and have to take a break and right something new and get interested in them again. Don't worry, though, it wont be long!

So this story would take place... I guess the summer between the 2nd and the 3rd season. Lets just say that Paris didn't win the election and, therefore, Rory didn't have to go to Washington D.C. This will be a lit and a JavaJunkie but will be a narco at the beginning through the middle just because that's who Rory's dating that summer there will be cute RoryJess moments though so don't be alarmed. And, now that thats over with, on with the story! OMG I just found that lie thingy that everyone always puts on their pages! I always wondered where they got those!!!

* * *

Sweet!!!! 

Disclaimer: DO.NOT.OWN.ANYTHING.RECOGNIZABLE. Jeez, I've read/written that so many times it feels like theres this really annoying parrot in my head that only knows those five words and just keeps repeating them over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over...

Chapter 1

I'm Bored

Rory Gilmore sat on the couch in the living room flipping through the newest addition of People Magazine waiting for her mom to get back from the inn so that they could go shopping for the rest of the afternoon. The sun was blazing outside and the tiny Connecticut town of Stars Hollow felt like the steaming innards of a giant fondu pot. It was only the second week of summer vacation and, yes no matter how unfathomable it may seem, the Gilmore girls were bored out of their minds by a lack of things to do. They had resumed to shopping practically nonstop since it seemed to be the only thing left that still gave them energy. Rory heard her mom's jeep pull into the driveway and put the unfinished magazine on the table in front of her. The door to their house opened and in walked the one and only, wait no, the one out of three Lorelai Gilmores; Lorelai Gilmore.

"What's cookin', sweets? Oh wait, it's the town and all of it's residents. Nevermind." Lorelai said as she walking into the living room, exaggeratedly wiping the sweat form her brow. "Ready to go shop till we drop? A phrase that, in this heat, will likely be true because one of us will drop of a heat stroke before seven." Rory gave her mother a crestfallen look.

"That hot, huh?"

"The heat outside gives a whole new meaning to 'that hot.' They had to invent a whole new degrees scale for it." Rory sighed, once again, she and her mom had nothing to do and a whole afternoon to do it. If this continued for the rest of the summer she would likely shoot her foot just to get out of the house Even if she was headed for the emergency room, at least she was headed somewhere.

"Mom, we need to come up with something to do for the summer, I'm falling asleep just thinking of the lack of things we have planned." Suddenly, Lorelai grinned mischievously. Rory looked at her with a confused expression. "What?" she asked.

"What if I told you that I know something we can do that will keep us occupied for the entire rest of the summer?" Rory's eyes widened.

"You would be the best mother that ever lived and I would worship you for the rest of my life." Lorelai plopped down on the couch and grabbed Rory's hands.

"Well start bowing because the Gildenheims, you know that rich snobby couple from Germany who's been staying at the Inn the past week?" Rory nodded impatiently. "Well, they checked out today and they said that they had such a great time that they wanted to repay us. I mean, they still paid their bill of course, but-"

"Mom!"

"right, not the point. Anyway, like I said, they wanted to repay us so they gave us ten tickets, for a private jet no less, to none other than LONDON ENGLAND for the rest of the summer!!!" Rory shrieked and jumped off of the couch.

"No way!" She screamed. It was just too good to be true that they would be spending the rest of the summer in London. Lorelai grinned and jumped up to join her only daughter.

"Yes way!" She answered. "We leave on Sunday so Sookie and Jackson will be back from their honeymoon and they can come too. I was thinking that we could each invite four other people." Rory's face lit up, excitement leaking from her every pore.

"I'm going to invite Lane...and Dean, of course." She listed.

"And I'm inviting Sookie and Jackson and Michelle insists on coming because he 'put just soooo mush work in making the Gildenheim's stay as comfortable as it could be' so that's three for me and two for you. We can invite three more people." Rory's brow furrowed as she contemplated who else to invite. Suddenly , the phone rang breaking each girl out of their silent debate. Rory, being the closest to the phone at the moment, walked over to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rory? Rory is that you?" A bossy and insistent voice came over the phone.

"What is it Paris?" Rory asked looking at Lorelai with an exasperated look. Ever since they had lost the debate for class president, Paris had been calling her practically nonstop, most times for no reason whatsoever.

"Um, nothing, I was just wondering what you and your mom had planned this afternoon since we're not in D.C. and you have all this free time..."

"Paris what did I tell you about calling more than three times in one day?" Rory asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, not to, but, since we're not in D.C., I had nothing else to do so I decided to call and..." Rory took the phone off of her ear and placed her hand over it. She looked at her mom with a pleading look in her face. A horrified expression replaced the neutral look on Lorelai's face.

"No. Absolutely not. I would go insane."

"But Mom, she has nothing to do for the entire summer and what is she going to do when she can't call me anymore, huh?" Lorelai shook her head as fast as she could.

"Rory.." She whined, drawing out Rory's name and stomping her foot.

"Mom." Rory said sternly. Lorelai rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She relented. Rory put the phone back up to her ear.

"And so I've just been sitting here as my brain deteriorates from these stupid reality TV shows they continue to show and-"

"Paris!" Rory interrupted. "I have a solution ok? Me and my mom-"

"My mom and I."

"_My mom and I_ got some tickets to London for the rest of the summer. We leave on Sunday and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Rory said. The line was suddenly silent. "Paris?"

"You want _me_ to come with you?" Paris asked, astonished. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and your answer is?"

"Um...sure, I guess, since we're not in D.C. and we have time to go to London, I'd love to."

"Great, so I'll so you Sunday. Bye." Rory said, finishing their conversation.

"Bye" Paris answered, then the phone went dead. Rory turned to Lorelai who was standing in the doorway with the door open.

"If, in two days, I have to take an extremely long plane ride on a private jet with Paris Geller then I am going to need to stock up on as much coffee as I can." Lorelai said answering Rory's unasked question. Rory nodded and followed her mother out into the excruciating heat outside.

* * *

"We could invite Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory suggested. Lorelai's eyes practically popped out of their sockets. 

"Um...NO. Are you kidding! Paris is bad enough. If my parents came too, I wouldn't make it to the end of the trip." Rory sighed. They just couldn't seem to come up with two more people that they would want to bring on the trip. They had discussed it the entire walk to the diner and now, as they waited to place their orders, they still couldn't decide on a reasonable candidate. Out of nowhere, Luke appeared at their side to take their orders.

"What do you guys want?" He asked, the diner was pretty crowded and he didn't have a lot of time. Lorelai suddenly grinned and turned to Rory.

"Hey, Luke could come!" Rory smiled obviously liking that idea and nodded eagerly.

"Luke could come where exactly?" Luke asked, not sure if he was liking where this conversation was going.

"To London for the rest of the summer with us silly." Lorelai said, whacking his arm playfully.

"Excuse me?" Luke asked.

"Mom wants you to come to London with us. We're leaving Sunday and we have to invite two more people. Please come Luke, Caesar could run the diner!" Rory said giving him 'the look.' Luke sighed.

"I don't know, I'd have to bring Jess, I couldn't just leave him here and this is kind of short notice..." Rory's face fell slightly at the mention of Jess but Lorelai didn't seem to notice.

"C'mon Luke, there are two more spots left so I guess we could try our best not to kill Jess if he came and, like Rory said, Caesar could run the diner while your gone. Please? Your our last hope here." Luke grimaced as Lorelai gave him 'the look' too. There was no way he could say no.

"Fine...If Jess is up to it I'll come..." Lorelai clapped her hands wildly and jumped up to hug Luke who just stood there awkwardly. Rory had become strangely quiet as she looked up at the scene in front of her. How weird would it be if Jess was there? Rory had been avoiding him like a mouse from a trap ever since she had kissed him and Dean would be coming along too. What if Jess told Dean that they had kissed?

Lorelai had sat back down and was ordering her usual unusually large amount of food and Rory joined in as if nothing was bothering her. She hadn't told her mom yet about the kiss and she intended to keep it that way. In two days, they along with Sookie, Jackson, Lane, Dean, Michelle, Paris, Luke and Jess would be going on the possibly biggest adventure of their lives, nothing was going to stop her from having the time of her life.

* * *

Okey dokey guys, there is the first chapter. I needed to get everyone invited so that it was done with. In the next chapter, they will be going on the plane, and in the one after that, they will be on the island. I wanted the group of people to be diverse enough to be funny, that's why like Michelle is coming. I hope you like it and please read and review!!!!!!! Remember, any ideas, I would love to hear them! 


End file.
